The Light of Beacon
by Outrunner
Summary: This is the story of Jaune Arc from being the self proclaimed failure of Beacon to its last hope will he be able to weather the storm that approaches or will fall under the weight of the lives he swor to protect


The Light of Beacon

By : Markustrueshot

Jaune Arc the self-proclaimed failure of Beacon, leader of Team JNPR ,and is currently fighting off a horde of Grimm. "Why am I fighting a horde of Grimm single-handedly you ask?" "Well it all started when…"

"Why does this always happen to me!" I screamed running for my life from the buxom bombshell herself Yang Xaio Long "Get back here Arc and I will only break _half_ of your bones! " she yelled furiously as she began loading Ember Celica here shotgun gauntlets "Why is she bent on killing me you ask? No I didn't touch her hair I sorta ran into Ruby we fell ,and I ended up on top straddling her both of us blushing heavily. When Yang came around the corner and saw us in the compromising position thus causing her to chase me with the rest of Teams RWBY and JNPR to at our heels. Anyway back to now."

"ARC!" Yang bellowed again "I'm sorry!" I cried out we continued until we reached the fountain in the courtyard when Yang finally launched a shell from Ember Celica. Then firing her gauntlets to launch herself into the air punching me sending me through the air careening past the airship docks then I realized I was falling ,and I had took my armor off since today was a free day. I was to far from the cliff for the others to catch me I heard them yelling after me ,but all I could do was fall. Instead of thinking about dying. I thought how right it feels to fly through the air without being in an airship. Then right before I hit the ground I was suspended in the air I was looking around then i saw white glowing aura wings coming out of my back ,and then I felt a rush of knowledge I had just discovered my semblance it is Creation.

 _ **Meanwhile on the cliff…**_

"Yang what the heck is wrong with you why did you do that to Jaune it was an accident!" Ruby said through tears as her best friend plummeted to his death while everyone else including Yang couldn't believe she just killed Jaune Arc the lovable goofball of Beacon. Pyrrha was in hysterics, Yang was in shock, Ruby was like Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake were trying to comprehend what just happen, and Ren silently consoled Nora as she cried. Then something happen that no one expected Jaune began rising up in front of them they all were dumbstruck. " Hey guys." I said landing behind them the wings not disappearing while everyone rushed to group hug him but he sprang a few feet in the air before they could and landed "Guys i'm fine see just don't tackle me yet still trying to wrap my head around this myself." I said sitting down on the ground "OMG JAUNE THAT IS SO COOL WITH THE WINGS AND THE FLYING ITS AWESOME!" Nora said excitedly "How are you doing this" Ren asked awestruck which is very hard to do "It's my semblance." I replied. then Weiss asked "Then that means you know what it is right." more as a statement than a question "Yes I do its Creation actually." I replied to the group as they just stared at him "What?" I said confused "Jaune that is the rarest semblance that only come around every few decades you have a unique semblance that is perhaps one of the most powerful one in existence" Pyrrha said in a voice of complete wonder

 _ **Later that night**_

We were all in team RWBY's dorm to test my powers. So far they have had me make replicas of their weapons for them. Then stuff like their bunk beds clothes ,and other normal things they had lying around before finally after we had got back after the courtyard fiasco a reprimanding from for the last 5 hours we did this until everyone was satisfied. So we ended up going to bed with my team ,and when I dropped onto my bed I was already out like a light from not just the near-death experience ,but aura exhaustion little did I know tomorrow would push my newly acquired skills to the limit

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Author's note

Hey guys Aaron here so first up this is my first fanfic

So please forgive any grammar errors ,but I would love to receive feed back which will decide whether I take this story further I will be posting a few more chapter when I can and sorry if this story is a bit short.

Anyway I would love to receive feedback and any ideas for future chapters so I am just writing this as I go along so bare with me as I write this off my tablet see you guys next time in The Light of Beacon.


End file.
